Crimson Love
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: The Continuation of my Gargoyles story "Coming Together". After four months together Jennifer is ready to up the stakes of her relationship with Brooklyn, but is he? Find out as hearts and secrets are laid on the line. My first lemon fic so please be gentle. I don't own Gargoyles or any trademarked characters or places. Please R&R! (Name Edited!)


**Crimson Love**

_The Continuation of my Gargoyles story "Coming Together". After four months together Jessica is ready to up the stakes of her relationship with Brooklyn, but is he? Find out as hearts and secrets are laid on the line. My first lemon fic so please be gentle. I don't own Gargoyles or any trademarked characters or places. Please R&R!_

I stood in the humid early evening air, the bottom of my new dress swaying around my thighs. _"Tonight is it."_ I told myself. As I waited for the sun to set and the night to awaken my gargoyle family my mind drifted over the events of the past four months.

Brooklyn and I had been together ever since the night I'd had that date with Matt, and his temper had raged out of control with jealousy. Before the dawn could claim him, we made up and promised to be together the night after.

Every night since had been wonderful. The clan would awaken and Brooklyn would join me on the couch until supper was served. Then most nights he would accompany someone out for patrol before return to my side on the couch to finish our chosen book.

Many times we would leave the company of our family early and retire to our room for whatever time was left before the next day again claimed him back into stone.

It was during these last fleeting hours that we explored the more private aspects of our relationship. We'd begin to kiss and our passions would light the fire as one of us took their place above the other, many times being me above Brooklyn.

When I'd asked him about it his answers were always the same that he didn't want to pressure me, after all we did have time.

After four months I was beginning to become sexually frustrated, and though he denied it, the growing mound that was always present during our make out sessions said the same for him as well.

My hope was tonight, our waiting would come to an end. I'd taken extra care in my appearance, buying a crimson dress with straps and a sweetheart neckline trimmed in black velvet. The hem stopped just two inches short of my knees and black heels adorned my feet. I'd pulled my bangs back and curled my hair to perfection. Around my neck laid a new necklace that David had been kind enough to rush the completion of. The white stone had been laser cut to a perfect script "B" and hung loosely around my throat from a black leather cord.

With any luck the night would prove to satisfy both of our desires.

The sound of stone cracking drew my attention to our clan as they awoke and their cries filled the air. Brooklyn as always was among the first to turn and upon see me tonight was stunned speechless.

As he attempted to regain used of his motor skills the others made their way past me with knowing smiles. Hudson was the last to make his way to me and took my right hand in his own. "If I was a few hundred years younger lass, the lad would have a completion on his hands."

I bent and kissed his check. "I bet you say that to all the pretty girls Hudson, but thanks all the same."

He nodded and with a look over his shoulder at Brooklyn he smiled and headed on inside. "Good luck lass, don't think de lad's taken a breath."

I watched him turn the corner, just as the rest of our family had before turning back in Brooklyn's direction. He still stood on the battlement wall, his face still holding his shock. "Brook, honey are you alright?"

My voice seemed to pull him from his own thoughts and he smiled before jumped from his perch, meeting me half way across the stone floor. "I'm fine Jess, let's just say your look as had my mind racing." His large hand rose as he cupped my check and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "You look breathtaking."

I kissed him once more before stepping into his warm embrace and sighed as I felt his wings close around us. "So you like the dress?"

He chuckled and ran his warm hands against my back. "I thought that was more than clear."

My hands reached for the dedicate skin where his wings connected with his body, and softy ran my finger nails there, earning a shiver from him as he leaned forward to rest against on my shoulder. "I wanted tonight to be special, after all we've been together four months now."

"Every night is special with you Jess." His arms tightened as he sighed before pulling away and stepping back, his eyes holding so much emotion. For a moment I thought he found his voice but instead he turned and begun to step away.

Panic set in as I reached for his elbow, stopping him but he did not turn to face me. "Brooklyn what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy, I thought you'd want…"

Over his slightly shaking shoulders he met my eyes. "I do want you. I want nothing more right now than to take you back to our room and rip that pretty little dress right off of you."

With our eyes still locked I smiled. "Then why don't you?"

He turned and held me at arm's length. "Because as much as I want to, I know once we've been together I won't be able to let go if you ever wish it. Gargoyles mate for life Jess, or at least we intend to. Goliath was the first I'd ever known of to have mate that didn't work out and then take another."

His answer surprised and confused me. "But what does that have to do with…"

"I'm the other Jess." His hands tightened on my arms for a second and then he let them drop. "I've been with someone before."

I was shocked speechless, and more confused now than ever. I tried to find something to say but he held up his hand, stopping me.

"You need to hear this first. Then you can decide if you still want a life with me." He took my hand and led me to where the wall had been broken at some point before my stay and leveled back down, we sat together.

His eyes were sad as the lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles before laying upon his knee. "Demona was Goliath's first mate, they were together for nearly a year before the castle was destroyed and our clan were killed in our sleep. They seemed to be everything that a gargoyle couple should be and were very rarely seen away from each other."

I nodded and he sighed again before continuing. "When we awoke here it wasn't more than a two days before Xanatos had revealed her to him and they seemed to reconnect without any problems. We soon learned that she had made many deals over the thousands of years we'd been in stone sleep and later that she was for no better word immortal."

"There was a fight upon the castle, one that led to the first time Goliath would side against her, changing their lives and ours forever. Demona and Elisa had both fallen from a crumbling wall, and when he jumped Goliath made the decision to save Elisa. We believed Demona dead from the fall."

His hands begun to shake slightly and I reached for his other, holding them both now in my lap. "It was several weeks later that Demona caught me out alone on a night when my mind was already struggling to adjust my thinking to our new world."

His hands tightened on mine. "She convinced me that Goliath had been played for a fool and with my help she could save him, and the last of our clan. I stole a spell for her, one she used to brainwash Goliath and then she turned him against me."

He stood and turned to face me. "Everyone thought that my bitterness towards her after that was because she'd lied and used me against Goliath. Only the three of us knew that my reward for a job well done had been sex and a promise to be my mate when it was all over. She was going to tell Goliath that she loved me, and help him understand that their time had ended with the fall of the castle. A new age, and a new mate, and lover."

His sad eyes were still locked on mine as he knelt at my feet. "I've been wanting to find the way to tell you all this. I just feared that the night it finally came out you'd want to end our relationship." His eyes dropped to the ground. "I understand if you do now but I couldn't make you my mate without you knowing the truth."

Through his entire explanation the only thing that bothered me was that he didn't mention wrapping Demona in his wings. Though I hoped no matter what his answer was I could move past it, my mind still burned to know. With his eyes still locked on the ground I finally found my voice. "Did you wrap her in your wings?"

He lifted his head and our eyes locked, his sadness burned through me. "No, I've never held anyone in my wings but you. You're the only one who's ever mattered enough for it be second nature to do so."

Nodding I stood and pulled him to his feet as well, still holding his hand in mine. "Brooklyn?"

I could see how nervous he was, he'd just but the future of you love at my feet. "Yeah Jess?"

Leaning in I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed my mouth to brush against the side of his ear, causing him to shiver. "Make love to me, make me **your** mate."

He sighed against me and tightened his hold as he pressed a kiss to my check. "Your wish be done, m'lady."

Without hesitating he scooped me into his arms and carried me into the castle and through the family room. I'm sure the entire clan had stopped to watch as he moved swiftly through the room, but we only had eyes for each other as he made our way down the hall.

Once we'd reached "our room" and he'd kicked the door both open and closed behind us, he finally sat me on my feet and claimed my lips in a searing kiss.

Breaking the kiss, we stared into each other's eyes and he smiled, cupping my face with his right hand. "You're so beautiful, and I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you never doubt how I feel about you."

Tears splashed from my eyes and his other hand rose as he wiped them way. "I love you Brooklyn."

"As I love you." He smiled and kissed me again, his hands reaching for and pulling the zipper of my dress down past my bottom, the material now hanging loosely from my body.

Breaking the kiss I stepped back from him as I slipped out of my shoes and his hands pushed the straps from my shoulders, revealing I'd only worn a pair of black lacey panties under it.

I met his eyes which burned with a hungry fire, and he lifted me into his arms again, walking only a few feet to deposit me on the bed and climbing over me as his eyes raked my body.

He leaned down and kissed me as our hands begun to explore each other, his hands seeking out my breast and kneading them genteelly, exciting moans and gasps from us both.

He moved lower, kissing and biting his way down to finally lick and nibble my nipples, his hands moving on to push my panties out of his way, and his right hand cupped my pussy.

I moaned loudly as he inserted a finger and began to rub it against my clit. "Um yes Brook right there!"

He chuckled against me and moved until he'd come to rest between my legs and removed his hand. "Right there huh? Let's be sure."

Without any hesitation he begun to lick at my core as his hands moved to pinch and stroke my breasts. After only a few licks I'd become so lost in the feelings he was causing that I'd begun grinding into his face, though if it was undesired I couldn't tell. His hand moved down to grip my hips and hold my pussy against his face, his tongue moving to plunge inside of me, causing me to scream. "Brooklyn!"

My body surrendered to his will and before long I'd climaxed against his mouth twice, and each time he'd proven only too happy to lick up my release.

As I laid on my back, trying to recover from his effects on my body he smiled and stood from the bed, his hands undoing the belt that held his lone cloth in place.

I watched with hungry eyes, sitting up to face him as his belt was pulled from the cloth and the blue fabric drifted from his red skin and down to the floor.

With a smile I met his eyes and moved to stand on still slightly shaky legs, my hands running across his body and the right coming to wrap around his cock, earning a startled gasp from him. "Jes…Jessica!"

Ignoring his startled cry I kissed his chest as my hand moved along the length of his incredibly hard cock, the tip leaking against my fingers and he moaned. "Jess baby, fuck…don't know how much more I can take…I really want to be in you."

His body shuddered and I smiled. "As you wish, **my mate**." With that I dropped to the floor and engulfed his pulsing cock in my mouth, earning a groan from him I'm sure had carried down the hall.

I'd been enjoying the moans and gasps falling from his mouth when he screamed my name and released his passion. Only after I'd licked him clean did I stand and meet his eyes again.

He growled and claimed my mouth in a deep kiss while pushing me back to knock my legs against the bed and then back onto the mattress. His strong hands grabbed my legs and lifted them to rest around his waist, his acing cock throbbing against my entrance.

The slightest hesitation still remained in his eyes and I reached up pulling him down against me for a kiss and sheathing his cock deep inside me. We groaned and held tightly to each other as our bodies adjusted to this new joining.

Brooklyn lifted his head from my shoulder where he'd been attempting to gather himself and our eyes locked. "You feel so good…ready?"

I nodded and he begun to move, setting a pace that quickly had us both crying out in pleasure. His arms came around my back as he claimed another kiss and when he stood again he brought me along. My arms wrapping around his neck as my legs clung to his waist.

His large hands cupped my butt, slamming me down upon his cock as we both screamed upon our release. I clung to him, burying my hands in his mane as we continued to moan each other's names.

His wings had flared upon our climax and now lazily wrapped around us as he shifted onto the bed. Our bodies working to recover as we begun to disentangle our bodies.

We hand laid that way for some time when a soft knock was heard from the door and Broadway's voice found our ears. "Five minute warning Brook."

While running his talons through my hair he answered his brother. "Yeah I hear ya."

He pulled me into a kiss before opening his wings and standing once I'd moved out of his arms. I watched as he gathered his lone cloth and secured the belt.

With a smile and the sheet from our bed wrapped around me I stood and met him at the door. As his hands reached for me I allowed the sheet to drop and pressed my naked body against him, earning his groan as he kissed my lips.

He broke the kiss far too early for my taste, hunger shining in his eyes. "Jess you're gonna have me turning to stone here with my excitement clear for the whole clan to see."

Smiling I ran a hand down his toned chest. "Would it really bother you that much?"

With the lift of his brow ridge he smiled back. "Would you want Alexander to stumble upon me in that state?"

Sighing I steeped back and lifted the sheet from the floor, tucking it back in place. "Better?"

"No, not really." He shook his head and smiled as he leaned in for one more kiss. "Until the night brings us together again my love, **my mate**."

"I'll be waiting for the sun to set, my mate." With one finally long kiss he rushed from the door and down the hall, his clawed feet echoing in the early morning quite, and I smiled. We were mated, and we'd stay that way until death separated us.


End file.
